Can't Escape The Past
by kuu.mochizuki.3
Summary: The Past always comes back to ether haunt or save everyone, and Kaien as well as a selected few are no exception to this rule, so but how well their past's change their present lives now as well as their future's?
1. The First Snow

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Vampire Knight-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to VK and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! ;* sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

\--place-unknown--time--unknown--

Kaien's pov

All i see around me is a endless amount of crimson red and pure white mixed together to the point that it's impossible to tell where the cricrimson starts and the white ends.

However as the between the two becomes nothing to me when i hear a battle cry near the sea--cliffs however as I speed over towards the cliffs, all i find to my pure horror nothing but a bloodied dagger lying in the crimson white near edge of the sea--cliff along with blood in the water below.

I numbly let my sword fall from my hands as i shakily pull the bloodied dagger into my now free hands then hold it tightly to my chest.

Then no sooner do i have the dagger tightly hold to my chest do i let out a blood scream ; **NNOOOO!** ; then everything turns dark.

\--place-Kaien's-room--early-morning-time--

I wake up and i find two things out the first being that I have blooding nail shaped cuts on my chest, arms and palms, and the second being the worst be far out the two because I look out my window and I see the thing i hate most now and that is the first snow of the year, and the nightmare it beings with it's arrival.

I sigh tiredly as i get up to shower before the day starts, after i have cleaned my blood off of my body i had to the gates to great the new teacher, and as i walk i remember why there is going to be a new teacher in the first place.

(last week Kaien's office)

(As i cook some fish on the fire i made from my paperwork i hear the door of my office slam open and i see a enraged Toga Yagari walking towards me and I offer him a fish but he slaps the fish to the ground as he says angrily ; DAMMIT! Cross i don't want fish i want you to get another person to help me teach those blood suckers! ;.)

(I sigh as i say calmly ; alright i well see what I can do about finding another teacher for the night class ; Yagari grumbles something about fish and clowns as he leaves my office with a loud slam of my door, i shake my head at the young hunters antics as I turn thoughts to who would help me out at the school as I take a bite of my steaming hot fish.)

I am ripped out of my thoughts by the crunch of the snow below my feet and as I walk in this pure white hell i soon find myself at the gates, and after ten minutes of waiting i see a man who is my height walking towards me.

As the man walks towards me i look over him and I see that he is about 23 years old in looks, he has long waist length silver hair in a high pony tail which is being hold up with a long black ribbon blue-gray eyes, and he is wearing small, gray, round glasses with a double bridge. a black priest robe with embroidered crosses and white gloves. He also has two black belts around his hips under the coat.

When the man is in front of me i say calmly ; Abel it is good to see you again after all these years ; Abel smiles as he says ; it is good to see you too big brother Kaien and if I remember correctly it has been about 120 years since we last met ; i smile bitterly as I say coldly ; yes i guess it has been a while however I would prefer it if we continue this chat inside my office and away from this dammed snow, so little brother shall we go inside? ; Abel flinches at my tone knowing that I am less than pleased however he nods his head slowly.

Abel shuts the of my office behind as i sit in my chair behind my wooden desk, as Abel stands in front my desk he says ; wow Kaien i never! thought you would ever! be in a school, let alone own and run a school that hoists both vampire and human children, ; i look outside at the snow as I say ; time changes things ; Abel scuffs at my words as he says ; time may change but it does not change people ; i turn towards my younger brother with my Rain and Cloud flames shining in my eyes as I say ; and to think my own words are now said back to me by you, so then i guess that means you remember what happened when I said those very same words to you ;.

Abel nods his head grimly but before he can say anything the door to my office opens reveilng, a angery Yagari, a brooding Zero, a calm Kaname and a frantic Yuki who trying to stop the three males, i give them well practiced smile as I say ; good your all here i was just going to get so that I could introduce the new teacher for the night class Abel NightRoad, and Abel the young vampire hunter is called Toga Yagari, the pure blood vampire is Kaname Kuran the boy is Zero Kiryu and the young lady is Yuki Cross both of them are my adoptive children ; Abel gives me a steely look at the adoptive part in my speech.

Abel says darklyly ; Adoptive children how do you think K- ; I growl dangerously at Abel cutting his words off as i say colder than snow ; Don't finish that sentence because you know damn well I would never do that ever! ; soon Abel and I are arguing while we still use words with hidden meaning that only we understand.

And ttthen before ether Abel or i notice we both get hit hard over the head with Artemis as a now glowing angery Yuki stands on my desk beside/between us as she says ; baka Dream and Silent you never argued before now, well I guess that was because big brother F-Fuu-u-- ; Yuki does not finish saying the name she is trying to because, she faints and as she falls to the floor it is Abel who catches her before she does hit the floor.

As Abel stands up with the now uunconscious Yuki in his arms he looks at me and I say in old language ; Kakyo you and I both know that Fuma only had one sibling and that was Kotori whom he killed in front me, and if Yuki is calling us by those names as well as trying to say Fuma's name that can only mean that Yuki is Kotori, however weather or not this true i want you to take Yuki to your room and look after her, your room is in the attic i put up a ward sheet to protect the room from outsiders ;.

Abel nods his head and I walk him to the door so that nether Zero or Kaname attack Abel to get to the unconscious Yuki in his arms, and after Abel leaves for his room with Yuki i have two angery vampires facing me.

It is Zero who speaks first as he says angerly ; who the fuck was that bastard that you just let take Yuki away to who knows where! ; i almost glare at Zero but I keep my cool as i say calmly ; i do believe i already told you his name was Abel NightRoad yours and the night class's new teacher, and I let him take Yuki so he could look after her but do not go looking for them ether of you because i promise you well not like what happenes after word ;.

Kaname is the next to talk as he says in a fake calm ; what is that man and who is Fu ; i can not stop myself from glaring at Kaname as I say ; the answers to both of your questions Kaname are one and the same with the answer being, This is none of your concern nor is your any of your business so let it go ; both Zero and Kaname leave my office raging in anger while Yagari leaves grinning at both of their misfortune.

I sigh tiredly as sit down at my desk with my head resting in my hands and after about ten or so minutes, i stamd up from my desk then I go over to the cabinet when I open it i see a long sword covered in wrappings, and a beautiful dagger that is red in color with a pink puff of fur at the end the hilt i take the dagger in my hands as I softly ; so Hishamarushall we go see your master. ; the dagger purrs at the thought of seeing it's master and I smile slightly as i jump out of the window.

\--place unknown--time fours away from cross academy--

As i walk towards the sea-cliffs with a single Hydrangea in one hand and Hishamaru held tightly in the other, soon I come to a lone grave i kneel before the and place the Hydrangea upon the head stone along with Hishamaru,

And as Hishamarupurrs and palses i say gently ; this is our 118th year apart, and I still find myself wishing i had died along with you in the battle, however i did not so there is no use in thinking about what if's, Kakyo is at the school as a favor to me earlier he tried to accuse me of being a unfaithful mate to you, however i have done no such thing because both the children i have living with me are adopted in the humans way, not our own way that of blood adoption, i am sorry but I must leave now both Hishamaruand I shall return next year just as we always do, sleep well beloved ; i pick Hishamaruup once more before leaving for cross academy.

\--place-cross academy--night-time--fours after leaving grave site--

I look out my window at the moon as snow dances around it in the night sky, soon i hear a knock on my door when I say nothing the one knocked just comes into my room i feel a clawed hand on my shoulder, i do not need to turn away from the sky to know who it is because I can tell by the scent of sandalwood and the almost none vampire blood i say calmly ; Abel how is Yuki ; he sighs tiredly as he says ; she is resting in my bed after all it's not like I'll be needing it anytime soon. ; i nod my head and as Abel begins leaving my room for his own he says carefully ; Kamui i am sorry about what i said earlier ; i say nothing as the door closes behind Abel as I think to myself "i know you and I am sorry as well" as the snow stops dancing around the moon.

thank you for reading and please review ;3


	2. Pain And Promise's

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Vampire Knight-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to VK and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! ;* sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

\--place-unknown--time--unknown--

Yuki's pov

A tall man with reddish eyes, spiky black hair and a man with Amber eyes, longish black hair fighting each other with twin swords in front me then a lot of pain and the site a man with long sandy/white hair with tears in his golden eyes as he lets my hands go as I begin to fly away from him on a pair of white wings.

I wake up to find tears flowing fast down my cheeks and the new teacher Abel NightRoad sitting on the bed looking at me sadly, he uses his thumb to gently wipe away my tears as they fall, as he says gently in a voice i know I've heard before ; dear i am sorry but I'm afraid that your seer powers must be reawakening, do you know who i am ; i look into blue-gray his eyes however I find myself seeing golden ones instead as I say softly ; i think your the golden eyed man from my dreams ; Abel gives me a sad yet knowing smile as pets my head.

After talking to Abel for little while longer i look at the clock on his room wall and I to my horror that I'm late for class's, as I stand up to rush to class but somehow find myself in Abel's arms in a bridal style carry no less, i say quickly while blushing ; Abel please put me down I have to get to class ;.

Abel smiles down at me as he says teasingly ; hmm no i don't think i well put you down simply because I want to carry you to class. ; i blush even redder at his words as Abel walks down the attic stairs and into the hallway, as we near the day class building Abel says in a calm ; Yuki if you need me or a safe place to run too, I'll be there waiting to wipe away your tears as you cry, and I well never hurt you ever ; I become pretty sure i just become red enough to put a tomato to shame, because as day class students start looking at me being carried, i bury my face into Abel's black robs and he begins to chuckle at my antics as he continues to walk towards my class room.

Abel gently puts me on my feet in front of my class room door, then he pets my head gently and smiles at me before he leaves without a word, and after i sit in my chair next to my friend Yori who starts poking fun at me while I blush all the while.

When class's end i find myself pulled aside into a another hallway by a angery Zero as he says ; did that long haired bastard do anything to you ; i give Zero a glare as I say ; his name is Abel NightRoad! not bastard and no he was the perfect gentlemen he even carried me to class! ; i know instantly that the last part of my words were the wrong ones to say, as Zero's hold on my arm tightens dangerously tight i waste no time as I forcibly pull my arm out of Zero's painfully tight hold, then I jump out the open window before Zero can catch me again all while ignoring the stinging pain in my arm.

I keep running until i find myself back inside Abel's room i hide in the bed sheets when I hear the bathroom door, and after what seems like forever the bed sheets are pulled away reveilng, Abel who dripping wet while still steaming and wearing nothing but a pair of black pants.

I don't have time to blush as Abel gently takes my still painfully stinging arm into his hands, and I watch as Abel's blue-gray eyes turn a crimson ruby color as he looks at the black and dark purple/blue hand print with thick, long bloody nail trails, Abel says gently as he looks into my eyes with his crimson ones ; Angel who was the one to broke your arm ; i shake my head not wanting Abel to have to go through anymore trouble because of me.

I feel the tears that i did not know i was trying to hold back finally start fall, as Abel sits beside me on the bed then gently pulls me into his lap, as he uses one of his hands to put my head on his bare chest while his other hand rubs softly my back as I cry into his chest.

After awhile of this i tearfully say ; Kakyo why did Zero do this to me i thought he was family but I guess i was wrong, do you know if Zero is going to kill me just like Funa did before? ; Ab- no Kakyo's arms tighten slightly as he says in a serious voice. ; Kotori i could not do anything for you then other than saving Kamui because I was in a coma and for that I am truly sorry, i fell in love with you and yet i could do nothing to save you, however this time is different because I am here in reality holding you in my real arms instead of my dream ones, and so i promise you if Zero tries to kill you like Fuma once did, I well fight or kill him if I have to become i well not stand and watch the woman i love die not when I can save you this time. ; i hug Kakyo a little tighter than before I know I'm falling asleep.

Abel/Kakyo's pov

I watch as Yu- no Kotori begins to fall asleep in my arms and soon she is fast asleep, i smile faintly as I carefully move her into a sleeping spot in the bed and when Kotori is settled in, i get a long white cloth and clean then wrap her broken arm, then i go get a long sleeve black shirt then I go back to the bed and lean against the headboard while sitting next to the sleeping Kotori.

Kaien/Kamui's pov

As I look out at the blood red moon i can't help but remember the night Kotori died by her brother Fuma's own hands, then Kakyo from his dream space used Kotori's body to hold on to the sword thus preventing Fuma from killing me as well, however this is not the only old memory that the blood red moon brings back.

The other memory is of the night Subaru died fighting to the death with her enemy Seishiro, whom she killed at the cost of her own life as Subaru and Seishiro both become dragons then killed each other.

I continue to look at the blood red moon as it begins to leave the night sky as the sun begins to rise.

thank you for reading and please review ;3

Kamui is Kaien

Kakyo is Abel

Kotori is Yuki

Female/Subaru is ?

And yes I may or may not bash the hell out of Zero and/or Kaname X3

 **And any haters/flames well be used to cook bacon you have been warned!**


	3. No Matter The Cost

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Vampire Knight-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to VK and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! ;* sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

\--place-unknown--time--unknown--

Abel/Kakyo's pov

I leave a note next to the still sleeping Kotori so that she knows where i am, and with a sigh i leave for the night class

As I reach the building that holds the night class i am greated by Kaien who is waiting for me, as he falls into step beside me he says calmly ; Zero and the vampire's have been on edge since yesterday, what happened? ; I growl at the punks name as I say coldly ; that dammed punk broke her arm and draw her blood when she run away from him, as well as made her remember **everything!** ; Kaien gives one of his own growls at my answer as we continue towards the class room.

When we arrive in the class room i see the dammed punk who hurt Kotori, and I see the pure blood vampire Kaname as well as other lesser vampire's, however none of them have a chance to do anything as Kaien says in a calm voice ; hello night class this is Abel NightRoad your new teacher ; Kaien nods his head at me as he leaves.

I look out at the whole class as I say ; good evening class as your headmaster said i am Abel NightRoad your new teacher, now i well only answer two questions before I teach you something ; it is Kaname who speaks first as he says ; your not human are you? ; I give the young pure blood a fanged smile as I say ; indeed young vampire i am not human ; the pure blood bristle's at being treated like a child by me.

My smile widen's dangerously as i see the punk stand up in anger as he says angrily ; you bastard what did you do to Yuki! ; i almost do not laugh at him almost as i say coldly ; you have the oddasity to accuse me of harming her when you did a lot more then making her burst into tears! get the hell OUT! and go to the headmaster's office Now! ;.

The punk does not leave but instead says in a fit of rage ; OH! WHAT IS THE BASTARD GOING TO DO IF I DON'T LEAVE! ; I do not waste any time in grabbing the punk by his throat with my now clawed hand as I dangle him out the second story window.

And I say coldly yet calmly ; **this!** ; as he tries to use his hands to make me release his now slightly bleeding throat, however as I am about to snap his neck i feel arms warp gently around my waist.

Then soon I hear a soft voice say ; don't kill him please ; I let the punk fall from my hand knowing that he well survive the two story drop, as i say calmly ; alright you win i well let him live, however should he try to harm you again, i well not stand by watching nor well I let him live a second time ;.

Kotori nods her head as she says ; i know and thank you for letting him live ; i say softly with my head resting upon Kotori's own ; go rest more ; she nods her head as i hear newly appeared Kaien say ; Yuki if your going back to rest, I'll walk you back ; then with a smile I gently push her towards Kaien who walks away with Kotori beside him.

And as I turn my gaze towards the class i find that the youngest male who is about five years old, he has waist length white hair, white eyes and he is wearing the night class uniform, but the thing is most curious about him is the fact that he looking at me like i am a hero or something, the young one says happily ; wow that was incredible, can you do it again please! ;.

I shake my head at the young ones antics as I chuckle softly and say ; not at the moment little one, by the way what is your name? ; the young one starts to panic as both Kaname and I go over to him.

Kaname says ; what is wrong? ; the young one does not answer Kaname in favor of rocking back and forth in his chair muttering understand his breath about going to get a beating, at this point I already have him pressed close to my chest as I growl protectivelly.

While saying softly ; there is no one who well even harm a hair on your head let alone beat you, not with me around, you don't have a name do you? ; the young one shakes his head as he says fearfully ; you can't save Freak from master because master well find and beat Freak for even being here in the first place ; my eyes widen in horror at the name that comes out of his mouth, and as i quickly stand up with the young one in my arms, i say sharply ; Class is over go back to your dormitory ;.

After i clear the building i run towards my room knowing both Kaien and Kotori well be there, then I jump though the open window as I say ; we have a problem ; Kotori quickly looks over the young one in my arms.

While Kotori looks him over i tell both her and Kaien what happened earlier, and Kaien gives me a knowing look as he says ; you know what has to be done to save him from his unknown master right? ; I nod my head slowly as I say ; yes i do however I can't do anything with Kotori's consisten-- ; I am cut off by Kotori as she says instantly ; yes my answer is yes ;.

Both Kaien and I share twin looks of shock, as Kaien says ; Kotori are you truly sure because if you agree to this not only, well the young one be forever changed but you well also be changed too ; Kotori says ; Kamui i want to help this little one more than anything no matter the cost to myself ; I smile as i hand her the young one then transform into my crusnik form.

With Kaien as our witness i cut Kotori's, the young one's and my own palms at the same time, while I chant away in old language ; oh ancient one's, please grant my request for me to become mate to Kotori-Monou--nee--Yuki-Cross-Kuran, as well as to become blood father to Yue Kuzuki ;.

While i was chanting in old language called **speak** , Kotori was chanting ; oh mother earth and father time, please grant my request to become mate to Kakyo-Kuzuki-Abel-NightRoad as well as blood mother to Yue Kuzuki ;.

All in a language called **say** that only the fourteen dragons earth/heaven, and true seer's like us can remember as well as understood.

Soon three flowing ribbon like colors begin to around Kotori, Yue and I, the first color ribbon is golden, the second color ribbon is silver and the third cocolor ribbon is white, the three color ribbon's start swirl wildly before they disappear into our bodies at the same time and then everything goes dark.

Kaien/Kamui's pov

I watch shocked as Kotori's hair grows longer until it reaches her knees, soon all but the tips of her hair turn silver/white, however the most shocking thing.

Is that in a flash of white light all three of them gain okami youkai traits, Kakyo and Yue gain all white/silver furred wolf ears and tails and black feathered wings, where as Kotori gain's white/silver and dark brown tipped wolf ears and tail, however instead of black feathered wings Kotori gains pure white one's.

And the only thing i can think of "their all pure blood winged okami youkai now!" as I pick up each of them then put them to bed.

When I am done doing that i look out the still open window as I whisper softly ; well Subaru this is a fine mess that i have found myself in, and I bet you anything that if you could see me now, you would be laughing teasingly at me ; a lone tear falls down my cheek as a ghostly hand made of snow filled wind holds my other cheek gently.

thank you for reading and please review ;3


	4. Ravens Never Fly Alone

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Vampire Knight-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to VK and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! ;* sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

\--place-unknown--time--after-noon--

Unknown pov

I watch in cold horror as holy men and vampire's fight my now heavily injured mother, and without even needing to told i shadow walk towards Cross academy to go get him, but not before I feel a sharp burning pain in my side.

When I arrive at a office i fall to my knees in pain as i look at my side i see the dagger of a holy men, i let out a yelp before i pass out from blood loss.

Kaien/Kamui's pov

I hear a pained yelp for help and I see Abel tense as he speeds off towards the yelp with me hot on his tail, leaving both

Kotori and Yue behind sleeping in bed.

When we arrive in my office? i see a eighteen year old kitsune male covered in blood, the male has long black hair, black ears and tail, and he is wearing all black clothes which take the form of, aa shirt, pants and trench coat, no shoes.

Abel shakes the kitsune awake as he says ; Shadow what the hell happened where is Snow ; Shadow says tiredly ; it was holy men and vampire's please uncle-Dream you have to go find him, because a raven now fly's alone ; my eyes widen at the words as I grab Abel by his throat as i growl out dangerously ; DAMMIT DreamWalker if this is same sick joke **i well Kill you!** ; and as i turn to leave i say calmly to the kitsune male ; Ravens never fly alone, for another raven well always go to help them ; I grab both my sword and Hishamaru then disappear in a burst of speed.

When I get to where the scent of blood is the strongest i find something that shakes my very soul, i see holy men and vampire's fighting a heavily injured kitsune female.

She is my age and has knees length white hair, her ears are pressed against her skull in pain, and her long white tail is holding a blood covered knife, she is wearing a knee length dark green coat/dress with a black trench coat and combat boots, however the thing i can't look away from is her emerald green eyes filled with Blazing fire.

I waste no time in cutting down her attackers, soon I am standing in front of her as I say in a tone void of feeling or emotions ; your all **died ;** and with the my words said all of the attackers begin to fall apart until their nothing but a pool of limbs, inside's and blood.

I pull the kitsune female into my arms as I say with pure disbelief ; Subaru how? ; Subaru says calmly ; it would be better to show you how ; I nod my head slowly.

As both Subaru and I sit together with foreheads pressed against one another, soon I find myself watching thought Subaru's eyes at the battle that was my last battle up until now.

(118 years ago place battle field)

Subaru's pov

(As Kamui fights on one end of the battle field while i fight on the other side and soon I find myself fighting against Rido Kuran the pure blood vampire who started this battle in the first place.

I growl as i use my dagger Hishamaru to engage in a fight to the death with Rido and after about four hours of fighting both of us have reached our limits.

And as Kamui now fights a army of holy men and vampire's by himself, I try to move in for the kill however Rido grabs my hand the one holding Hishamaru and I let go of my dagger as Rido brakes my hand, i let out a loud battle cry as I grab onto Rido with a death grip.

Then soon both Rido and I are falling head first towards the icey waters below us, i hold onto him tighter as I dig my claws into his vile flesh while I bite down hard on his neck, as he tries to escape from my hold.

And I hit the water with a still struggling Rido in my hold as we both start to freeze over i let go of Rido so that we don't freeze together.

Soon as Rido freezes soild, i think to myself "I'm so sorry Kamui it looks like your going to lose not just me, but our kits as well and I can only hope if i or we live though this that you well forgive me for leaving you alone again, i hope we meet again someday" as i smile a true smile one last time before I freeze soild as well.)

\--place battle field--present time--

Kaien/Kamui's pov

I stand up with the barely conscious Subaru in my arms and I say gently ; of course I forgive you, now rest we can talk more later ; Subaru goes to sleep as i speed off towards the gates of cross academy.

When I get to the gates it is night time and I see Kaname waiting for me for odd reason, as he falls into step beside me he says ; why can't I find Yuki any where even though i scented her blood last night and the day before after class's, and the new teacher you hired was going to kill Zero Kiryu however he let him live because Yuki asked him to, then he ended class as he took a young boy away from class at a quick pace a boy that I can not seem to find et-- ;.

I cut him off as i snap at him angery ; KANAME! SHUT UP I DON'T HAVE ANY TIME FOR THIS. ; and I speed off towards my room leaving behind a shocked pure blood

I jump though the open window of my room and I find Abel and the kitsune male called Shadow there waiting for me, i say sharply ; how long have you known that my mate to be was alive! ;.

It is nether of them who speaks Subaru as she says in a tired voice ; it's not there fault Kamui all of us were under orders from our king, not to say anything and he was also the one to find me in the ice, now hush because i want you to met your oldest son Yoite who act's more like you ththen he does me, and your youngest son has not yet been born yet,

because I was trapped in the ice for 100 years and when I give birth to Yoite 18 years ago i was told the healer named O-Chan that our youngest son was frozen much like i was, then when I had a checkup one month ago she said that our youngest would be born some time this year, and when I went to our king to ask to see you he said that I could stay with you as long as you-- ; I cut her off by kissing her gently.

As we break for air i say softly ; Subaru-Sumeragi--nee--Kon-hishamaru-Cross well you do me the honor of becoming my wife/mate once again ; Subaru says tearfully yet happily ; yes i well become your wife/mate again, however I want to mark you and be marked in return ; my answer is me showing my neck and as she bites me i bite her, while Kakyo and Yoite look away as the world goes dark as SuSubaru and I walk through one another's memories.

Abel/Kakyo's pov

I smile at the fact that all of us are now okami youkai and kitsune youkai with extra traits as I put Kaien and Kon into bed, i watch in amusement at the fact that Kaien now has lower back length hair and instead of a sandy color it is now black, he has black fox ears and two long twin black tails.

With a chuckle i leave the room with Yoite who walks half way to my room then goes to look around the school, when I walk into my room i see Yue sleeping soundly in bed while Kotori is looking out the window at moon.

I warp my arms gently around Kotori's waist as I say softly ; what is wrong? ; she shakes her head as she says : nothing is wrong i am just thinking about which class i belong to now, Day? or Night? i have no regrets about giving up my humanity to become your mate or in order to save Yue, i am just a little worried about tomorrow ; I growl softly as i say softly ; it well work out and if it does not you, Yue and I could go traveling around the world for a bit ; Kotori smiles at me as she says ; maybe ; i chuckle softly as i hold Kotori a little tighter than before as Kotori begins to sing a wordless song softly, while we watch the moon leave the night sky behind giving way for the sun and the tomorrow that comes with it.

thank you for reading and please review ;3


	5. A Dreams Lullaby

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Vampire Knight-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to VK and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! ;* sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

\--place-Cross-Academy--time--sunset--

Kotori/Yuki's pov

As I walk towards the night class room with Yoite who is acting oddly but upon being asked what is wrong he just growls, so i don't say anything as we continue down the wall way.

When we arrive at the night class room i open the door and I see Yagari in front the class glaring at them silently i say calmly ; Mr Yagari this Yoite and no he is not a vampire he well be in this class no if's and's or but's about it ; and before I could leave a hand grabs my shoulder and I hear Yoite ; Now now Aunt Angel you forgot to tell Yagari that you are also in this class now, so Aunt Angel shall we sit down ; his hold my shoulder tightens just enough for me not to be able to run away.

And soon i find myself sitting next to Yoite who seems fine however as the lesson continue's Yoite falls out of his sit onto the in pain, i waste no time in going over to him but when I place my hand on his forehead i pull my hand quickly in pain.

When I look at my i see bleeding burns on it i take a deep breath as I walk over to the window then I open it as i release a loud howl a howl for immediate help, Kaname walks towards me but before he can say anything Kakyo, yue, Kamui and Subaru appear beside me.

Kakyo take's my still bleeding injured hand and starts lick it so that my hand well heal, i watch as Kamui and Subaru rush over to Yoite and as Subaru holds him carefully so that she does not get burnt, Kamui says ; Yoite tell me how the hell you ended up with holy water poisoning and more importantly why the fuck did you not say anything to me or your mother ; Yoite says weakly ; i fo-orgot ; Kamui growls dangerously as he says though bared fangs ; **bullshit** you forgot how in death do you forgot something that is burning you to death from the inside out, and DAMMIT son if you try to lie to me again you well **wish** that you had not ;.

Subaru says calmly ; both of you stop this now because I don't care how much Yoite takes after you Kaien you can two fight later as much as you fighting nuts want but for now Kaien you know what to do ; Kamui nods his head as he use his claws to slit open his wrist.

The vampires in the room tense at the smell of blood as Kamui pours some into Yoite's open mouth, within seconds Yoite is asleep soundly in his mother's arms and as Kamui, Subaru and Yoite leave Kaname walks towards Kakyo who in front of me and Yue who is now hiding in my long hair well hidden from everyone.

Kaname's eyes are glowing red as he says ; what have you done to Yuki her appearance and scent are both different then they were before, ; Kaname warps Kakyo in his powers but Kakyo does nothing but turn his now worried gaze towards me as i start to shake heavily with the weight of past memories.

As my shaking continue's unnoticed by all except for Yue and Kakyo i don't even notice Yue's absence from my back until I ripped out of my paspast memories, when Yue says angrily ; STOP HURTING MY PAPA! WITH YOUR POWERS AND HURTING MY MAMA! BY MAKING HER REMEMBER STOP IT NOW! ; then before anyone can move Yue bites down hard onto Kaname's arm while he also digs his claws in deeply.

Both Kakyo and I watch horrified as blood start's to flow wildly down Kaname's arm the other vampire's start to slowly advance towards Yue and Kaname with the intention to kill Yue for drawing Kaname's blood.

I look towards Kakyo who nods his head slowly knowing what i intend to do to still the rage all around us, soon Kakyo and I begin to sing.

 **Abel/Kakyo** Kotori/Yuki

 **I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go**

 **When all those shadows almost killed your light**

I remember you said don't leave me here alone

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

 **Just close your eyes, the sun is going down**

You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound

 **Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire**

 **The war outside our door keeps raging on**

Hold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, **gone**

 **Just** close **your** eyes, **the** sun **is** going **down**

You'll **be** alright, **no** one **can** hurt **you** now

Come **morning** light, **you** and **I'll** be **safe** and **sound**

Just **close** your **eyes** , you'll **be** alright

 **Come** morning **light** , you **and** I'll **be** safe **and** sound

As we cease singing i notice that the room is deathly still yet there is no more rage hanging in the air, and I also notice that my arms are full of crying and bloody Yue as Kakyo holds us in his arms, Yue says tearfully ; i-im sorry Mama-a, P-Papa im sorry-y I made you b-both sing-g your special s-song and i-i understand if you both-h don't want me anymor-- ; i cut off my ranting son as I say softly ; shh Yue it's okay your Father and I well never let you go back to your master and this is not your fault, it is Kaname's fault because you were trying to protect your father and I from pain and the memories that pain brings with it, so my little pup sleep and may your dreams be kind

I wave my clawed hand over Yue still crimson eyes as my hand blazes with my sun/rain. flames making Yue fall asleep in my arms, as I stand up i look into Kaname's eyes and I see shock, confusion, curiosity and hope? Kaname says gently ; Yuki i -- ; i cut his words off by walking out of the room with Kakyo following close behind, however i did not know yet that Kaname followed after us.

Soon we stop in the forset that lays in the Cross Academy grounds Kakyo says in ; Kotori your brother Kaname has followed us say what you well and I well follow ; i show reaction to Kakyo as i sit against the base of a large tree with Yue sleeping soundly in my arms.

When Kakyo sits down beside me as i say ; Dream I'm sorry about the fact that we had to use our song to calm Yue, Kaname and the vampire's, and i **know** that you are feeling the **effects** of **sharing** our song with others more than i am -- ; i am cut off by Kakyo as he kiss's me on the lips gently and after we part Kakyo says softly ; Angel do not blame yourself i agreed to your plan of action to save our five year pup and minimize blood shed, and I know that had Yue not attacked Kaname i would have killed him instead, become Kaname made you remember **then** by having me in grips of his powers ;.

I look into Kakyo's now golden eyes because of our mating he get his golden, and i say gently ; Dream I am not only worried about Yue drinking the blood of a pure blood vampire, but i am also worried that the past may not stay the past much longer, I've been getting visions ; Kakyo stands up then lifts Yue and I off the ground and with us in his arms he says. ; Angel is that why you been waking up in near tears for the past few days?, do you think that we are having same visions ; I nod my head.

And as I Kaname silhouette in the forest both Kakyo and I say at the same time in trance like states ; with the return of the sacred swords from their maidens, brings the return of the Dragons and only with the death of the other Kamui well the Dragons finally be free from their duty, however take heed for if Kamui parishes at the hands of the other Kamui then the earth and her children well cease to be ;.

Tears flowing down my cheeks as I say ; Fuma shall return and I shall die once again at my brothers hands ; Kakyo tightens his hold on me as he says ; no my Angel i won't let Fuma kill you this time because unlike last time i can protect you, and so until this life of mine leaves this body i shall fight for you and our pup ; I say softly ; and i shall fight for you my Dream, our pup and the others until I breath my last ; i kiss Kakyo softly on the lips as he begins to walk towards our room, leaving Kaname behind with more questions than answers as the moon reach high sky.

thank you for reading and please review ;3

I DO NOT OWN THE SONG SAFE AND SOUND, SO THAT MEANS ALL RIGHTS TO THE SONG GO TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNER


	6. Only Hope Left

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Vampire Knight-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to VK and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! ;* sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

\--place-cross academy--lunch-time--12;07--

Abel/Kakyo's pov

At the news of our future i watch as Subaru wraps her belly trying to protect the unborn pup inside and as Kamui walks towards a large tree with his amber eyes now glowing a crimson color and he says in disbelief ; **why!** ; as he punches the tree so hard that his fist to his elbow are inside the tree itself.

I sigh tiredly as i say calmly ; i truly wish that **all** of us did not have to so much as see **Fuma** let alone fight him again ; Kamui pulls his now bloody arm out of the tree as he says ; and none of us should have to ether **however** this is to be our fates for us to ether win the battle or lose our lives once more so I guess that means the only hope Left to us is that the other dragons well come and fight ; I nod grimly as i leave for the night class room to teach.

When I get to the class room i see notice that Seiren is missing as well as Yoite i grin inwardly at that fact knowing that they are very likely together some were, i turn thoughts towards the class as i begin to teach them how to avoid exerists and other dangerous humans.

Unknown pov

I take in the large school ahead of me as I lead those behind me towards the gates hoping that this meeting well be different from the last with him.

As soon as I enter though the door to the headmaster's office i am greeted by a voice as cold as a grave ; _**you** have no right to be here _**_Hinoto!_** , the others however have **every** right to be here if they choose ether to stay or leave i have no problem with any of their choices, _you **Hinoto**_ well leave this school and **_never_** return here and if you even so much as look at me or **_mine_** the wrong way i well **_Kill_** you without hesitation ;.

I look towards the source of the voice and I see a man sitting on the front of a wooden desk, the man looks to be years in age and he has lower back length black hair, and he is wearing white shirt with black pants and trench coat a sword with fadded white wrappings resting in his lap with his black clawed hands crossed over it, however the thing that makes me fear for my life the most are his hardened ice cold amber eyes as they burn me their intense hate filled gaze.

As i say with fake calm coloring my voice ; Kamui how wonderful it is to see you again i trust that you are only joking around about my death by the way what is that sword in your lap? and where shall I be staying dearing my stay h-- ; my words are cut off by the sound of growling and the feeling of sharp metal against my throat painfully.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	7. May We Never Cross Paths Again

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Vampire Knight-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to VK and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! ;* sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

Place Cross Academy headmaster's office Time Four minutes after the ending of the last chapter.

Hinoto's pov

I feel my warm blood slide slowly down my throat as i look into the now crimson eyes of Kamui as he says ; you have no place here ever! an-- ; Kamui stops speaking as he looks towards the far corner of the office which is covered in shadows.

And no sooner does he look towards the corner do the shadows shift to reveal a eighteen year old male, who has long black hair, and he is wearing all black clothes which take the form of, a shirt, pants and trench coat, no shoes?.

The male walks quickly towards Kamui as he says ; None of us can find Yue anywhere ; I have no to time even think as i thrown against the wall while I am being held by my still bleeding throat however when I look up towards the one holding me.

I find that am peeing myself at the site of Kamui as transforms into a fox/person?! because he now has a long black fox tail and black ears and he bares deadly fangs at me as he says darkly ; **what have you done with my nephew! ;** i say nothing as the hold on my throat tightens painfully as i hear Kamui say ; Shadow go rejoin the search for Yue i shall join you and the others in a few minutes ; the male called Shadow nods his head before he disappears into the shadows from wench he came from to begin with.

Kaien/Kamui's pov

As i look at the now bloody face of Hinoto i am stopped from harming her more by a hand on my shoulder as i a male say ; hey! Kamui don't you think that you have done enough to the princess already? because I think that you should let her go now ; i look at the male who speaks to me llike a old friend and I see Sorata looking the same as he did from the last time we meet.

I sigh tiredly as i say calmly ; what would you do if this **_witch_** steal one of your family members tell that Sorata! ; he smiles thinly before he says ; i don't know i would do but I do i that if you kill her it well only bring more pain and suffering ; I let out a displeased growl as i release my hold on Hinoto's throat while I say ; know this **_witch!_** this one has no problem's with killing you here and now, however against my better judgement i shall let you live **but** there shall not be any second chances for you now or in any another life so may we **_Never_** cross paths again ; i watch as Hinoto runs out of my office and out the school gates.

I take Sorata's hand off my shoulder as i say. ; i have to go and find my nephew your rooms are in the east wing don't go looking around the school grounds needlessly it is not safe to do so at night time, i shall see you all in the morning so do not follow me ; and with those words said i leave before anyone can say anything.

I soon find myself with a very tearful and worried Kotori as we search for Yue in one half of the school while Yoite and Seiren are looking through the other side and both Subaru and Kakyo are looking outside the school grounds and after a hour or two of searching we meet up with Yoite and Seiren in the middle of the school.

I begin to growl dangerously as I hear a twig snap behind us cutting off Yoite's report of his half of the school, i turn towards where the twig snapped and as i say coldly ; DAMMIT Sorata! i told you and the others not to follow after me! ; Sorata laughs sheepishly as he says ; aww! come on Kamui we want to help you find your nephew ; I sigh tiredly but say nothing as i nod my head slowly knowing full well that I can not stop them from helping me.

And just as we are about to leave to rejoin Kakyo and Subaru i see Kaname in front of the gate waiting for me i hear Yoite growl protectivelly at the site of him while he grabs Seiren's newly clawed hand into his own clawed hand, i smirk ever so slightly at this because I now know that my son has found his mate as well as turned her into a kitsune youkai with vampire powers well i guess that explains why Seiren's hair is down to her mid back now.

I move to hide Kotori my son and his mate behind me as Kaname begins to walk towards me, when he is close enough to me he says ; have you seen Yuki lately? because I am getting worried about her spending so much time with that new teacher for the night class there is something not right about him ; i feel Kotori grab tightly onto the back of my black trench coat stopping me from harming Kaname for his words about Kakyo.

I give Kaname a cold look as I say calmly ; no Kaname i have not seen Yuki but you should not worry about her because she is very safe right at this moment in time, _now_ i am afraid that we must  cut this chat down to size because I have very important matters to take care of, so it would be in your best interest to return to your ddormitory ; I stealthily signal Sorata and the other dragons to block Kaname's view of Kotori, Yoite and Seiren as we walk past Kaname and out of the gates to continue the search for Yue.

Yue's pov

I don't know where i am or where my mama or papa are, but i do know that my eyes are unable to see anything and I am in great pain but the thing that I know the most is that I can crual voices as well as smell metal, blood and **_H_ o _l_ y _W_ a _t_ e _r_**.

And as i try to remember how i got to where I am now i can only hope that my pack is safe from whomever has taken me away from them.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	8. Look At Yourselves Before You Judge Us

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Vampire Knight-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to VK and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! ;* sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

Place middle of Town Time 9;09pm near evening

Kaien/Kamui's pov

I see Subaru and Kakyo walking towards Kotori and i as i lead the others into the middle of town, however when Subaru and Kakyo i notice that Kakyo is tightly holding onto Yue's bamboo flute as he walks towards Kotori who begins to cry when she sees Yue's flute.

As Kakyo holds out the flute in front of Kotori he says sorrowfully ; im so sorry beloved this is all we've been able to find so far ; when Kotori touches the flute her eyes turn white as she says in a trance like state ; the burning smell of Holy water fill's this place which is soaked in pain and death take heed for there is no way to escape the shedding of blood most vile ; the white fades away from Kotori's eyes as Kakyo catches her before she falls to the ground as I say coldly ; i know who took Yue, Subaru stay here with Kotori ; Subaru says ; the hell i am, this one is going with y- ;.

I cut her off by banging my forehead hardly into her's making both us bleed and I shake her by the shoulder's slightly as i say in a hollow voice ; this one haa already lost you and the kits once to those dammed monsters because they were helping Him on the battlefield that day, Please Subaru i don't want to lose you again not when this one can protect you this time so plea-- ; i am cut off by Subaru kissing me passionately.

When we separate from one another she says gently ; alright Kamui i shall stay here in town with Kotori ; I nuzzle Subaru lovingly and I see Kakyo doing the same to Kotori as he says softly ; don't worry mate this one well bring him back into your arms and away from those **Monsters** ; Kotori smiles as she says in **speak** ; Kamui Kakyo i need you both to promise that none of the **Monsters** that took my pup away from this one well continue breathing past this night ; both Kakyo and I nod our heads much to the confusion of the other dragons as none of them can understand the language **Speak** even if they can understand and use the language **Say**.

As i lelead the others to where Yue is being held hostage at i feel someone walk closer to me as i hear Sorata say ; where are we headed too Kamui? ; i share a look of knowing with Kakyo as i say calmly ; you'll just have to wait until we get there, and Sorata it would be best if you and the others stayed outside ; i ignore his curious look in favor of going faster, knowing the sooner we get there, the better the chances are of Yue being alive.

Soon we are standing in front of a small building/house, as i take out my sword i see Kakyo put his fighting gloves on as well as draw out his twin silver and red guns, both Yoite and Seiren take out their thieves daggers, all of us in our true okami/kitsune youkai forms with glowing crimson eyes, Kakyo kicks the front door down in one kick then he starts shooting holes in our enemy's.

As i make my way down to the basement while I slice and dice every holy men that cross's my path, Yoite and Seiren take the second and third floors the dragons are probably inside by now despite my warning earlier, i pause for a few seconds at the smell of Yue's blood i immediately send out a wave of my cloud/rain flames telling Kakyo, Yoite and Seiren to quickly move towards my location.

I cut the hinge's off the steel door thus making it fall to the ground with loud slam making the ten holy men around the room jump, as well as the two who are getting ready to shoot Yue in the forehead with a blessed holy silver bullet.

And i do what adult youkai would have done in this moment in time with a youkai kit/pup's life hanging by a **very** thin thread, i aim to kill quickly so i light my sword up in my cloud/rain flames as throw it like a spear towards the heads of the holy men who are about to kill Yue.

The flaming blade hits both of it's target's dead center thus making them slam into the floor dead, i hear the dragons gasp in shock and horror and the three youkai growl in rage however i pay little to no mind to them.

As I use my razor sharp claws to rip though the remaining ten in the room hell bent on making sure that there are no survivors left to harm Yue ever again.

Yue's pov

The cold kiss of the gun is gone and I hear a loud slam in front of me, quickly followed by gasps of shock, horror and enraged growls, however it is the sound of terror filled screams with flesh and bone being torn to pieces soon after and the scent of human blood is thick in the air is what i notice the most.

The burning pain in my eyes has gotten worse however i ignore this in favor of listening to the foot steps that are headed toward me, soon i feel the chains around me being cut away and I hear a very worried voice say ; Yue my son this one is so truly sorry for letting this happen to y- ; i cut the voice off as i try to reach out to touch them as i say ; it's **not** your fault papa not my kidnapping or my blindness none of it is mama's fault ether so please don't cry anymore papa im blind now but i am also lucky to still be aliv-- ;.

I am cut off by papa pulling me into a protective hug and I feel drops of wetness on my cheek and I smell salt as papa says gently ; yes Yue you are alive and this one could not ask for anything better than just that, now come on son lets get you to your mother who is waiting for us to return to her ; i nod my head happy at the thought of one of mama's warm hugs.

Kaien/Kamui's's pov

As Kakyo holds Yue in his arms protectivelly yet carefully and now that every single holy men/human/enemy is dead, i take the chance to look at the horrible state in which Yue is currently in, and I see three deep wounds made by a knife on both of Yue's eyes starting at the eye brow and ending at the middle cheek thus making him blind his clear white once eyes now a cloudy white color, i also notice that his a few broken ribs as well as some cuts and bruises.

As we begin to walk towards the town I take a deep breath to calm myself down at the thought of what those **Monsters** did to Yue, and I find myself wishing that i had killed them slower and **much** more painfully then i did, however I am ripped from my thoughts by Sorata as he says ; i-i--i know what those p-people did was very **sick** and wrong, but Kamui how could you kill them all and without **any** mercy,regret or hesitation even once, and as sickening as it is for me to even say i think that you've become a cold, merciless, unforgiving cruel person that's just l-like-e F-Fuuma-a an-- ;.

I cut Sorata off violently as i pin him painfully against the forest floor by sitting on his waist with my clawed hand tightly around his throat as i say extremely coldly ; **How Dare You!, This Kamui is Nothing! like Fuma he is a murderous, Traitorous, he is a Seriously Fucked up Human who kill's without a justified or valid reason for it other than the fact he just can!, he also has a extreme God complexe as well as other sick and twisted issues!.**

 **So then Sorata tell me have you ever been betrayed by someone close to you only to die fighting against them, but then are reborn in a another life just to find even more betrayal laying in wait in the forms of your own blood brother and Father as not only betray you but your mother, your youngest blood brother and his mother, as they leave you all to Mercy of the Humans who show no such thing as they torture, rape, burn and kill your mother as well as your youngest brothers mother in Front of you both at the ages of 8 and 6 years old.**

 **Before you Finally escape from the bindings holding you to kill a human for the very first time and to do this until their all dead and gone before going to untie your little brother who is not able to walk because his legs were broken, so even though you are gravely injured you still carry him on your back for ten miles until you pass out in a cave from blood loss.**

 **Then** **after four weeks** **someone comes along and takes both of you into their home, heals your wounds, care's for and trains you to survive in this crual world, and after 59 years have passed you find your Traitorous Father and kill him very slowly after words both you and your little brother part ways,**

 **Soon after that you find the only woman whom you could ever love and for two years you are happy because you have a wonderful mate and you are about to become a father, however the happiness does not last for long for you lose both your mate and unborn kits in a battle because you are on one end of the battlefield fighting most if not all of the enemy force's while your mate is fighting the leader on the other side, pushes him off a cliff with a loud battle cry as she takes the leader down with her into the icely water's below.**

 **You wish that you could kill your self however you do not because she would be very angery at you for such foolishness, so you continue living a almost meaningless life for 118 years only for that very small yet constant part of your new life to be shattered by the paat that won't stay just that the past!.**

 **Listen and listen very well Sorata, Dragons of earth and heaven because this is a warning, Look at yourselves before you carelessly decide to judge others, us, mine, or me otherwise you well not like what you find afterwards because youngsters there are those who have lived much longer and harshly then you ever have ;** i release my iron tight hold on Sorats's throat and then walk towards the town with Kakyo/Yue, Yoite, Seiren, Nataku, Yuzuriha and Inuki following close behind me leaving some very shocked dragons as they think about my story and word's

When we arrive in town i see Subaru and Kotori waiting for us, once they see/scent us Kotori rushes towards Kakyo who is still holding Yue in his arms Kotori gently touches Yue's lower uninjured cheek as she says softly ; oh my brave, sweet hearted little pup, what did those **Monsters** do to you im so sor-- ; Yue cuts her off by throwing himself into her arms as he says ; it's okay mama i may not be able to see anymore but i still have my life and i am here in your arms again ; Kotori nods tearfully as she tightens her hold on Yue ever so slightly, while Kakyo holds them both protectivelly in his own arms.

I turn my gaze towards Inuki as i say calmly ; so what's a okami youkai like you gain from pretending to be a common Inuzuki wolf-dog spirit ; Inuki looks into my amber eyes with his own gold one's before his large gray/brown wolf appearance fades into large amount's of white/green/blue mist.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3

 ** _And any haters/flames well be used to cook bacon you have been warned!_**


	9. A wolf's reason

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Vampire Knight-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to VK and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! ;* sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

\--Place middle of Town Time 10;21pm--

Kaien/Kamui's pov

Where Inuki once was is now a okami youkai male who looks to be 21 years old in appearance, he has twin black fang marks under his eyes and lower back length brown/gray hair his wolf ears are relaxed yet alert, he is wearing black Hakama, a gray sash around his waist with a pirate's saber sword resting in it, no shoes on his black clawed feet and a dark gray duster coat with white swirling flames on the back, his bare chest is covered in scars and his long brown/gray wolf tail is twitching slightly as he looks lovingly at Yuzuriha with his golden wolf's eyes.

And Inuki says gently "my reason for pretending to be a for the last six hundred years is the very same reason as to why i am here now" i grin at his words as i say calmly "Yuzuriha i need you to hit Inuki for me" she looks at me horrified but Inuki give's her a small smile as he nods his head slowly giving Yuzuriha the okay.

Soon the sound skin hitting skin is heard by everyone even newly arrived Dragons, and i watch with a predatory smile on my face as Inuki does not make a single move to return Yuzuriha's slap, no he simply Comfort's her as she starts to rant/apologize Inuki stops the rant by kissing her gently on the lips making her blush a deep red color.

When they break apart from one another Inuki says softly "you don't need to apologize for anything my dearest Yuzu i am the one who should apologize for not telling you something as important as this, before you fell in love with that human" Yuzuriha looks at Inuki curiously as she says "Inuki you your the other half of my soul aren't you is that what you were keeping from me?".

Inuki nods his head as he looks away from Yuzuriha who then uses her hand to gently make him face her as she says "Inuki you have known me since my birth and you have waited even longer just to simply see me, so Inuki you should know better then to think that i would reject you as my mate also well you turn me into a youkai if i ask you too?" Inuki pulls Yuzuriha into a tight hug

As he says lovingly "you need not ask for me to turn you, as it is your right as my mate now let me ask you a question, well you let me mark as my mate" Yuzuriha nods her head and all of the youkai look up at the sky giving the young couple privacy as they mate mark one another then the two of them hit the ground unconscious soon after leaving Kakyo and i to carry them back to true cross academy with the others and the dragons following close behind.

Thank you very for reading and please review ;3


	10. And So It Begins

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Vampire Knight-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to VK and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! ;* sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-Place True Cross Academy Time 3;18pm-

Kaien/Kamui's pov

The phone that i had been using not a moment before shatters when it hits my office wall and i leave the room growling dangerously and i keep walking untill I reach the forest before i draw my sword letting my anger go slowly as i cut, slash and dice the air around me with well practiced ease i hear a stick snapping near me and my blade is inches away from Kaname's throat as i say calmly "your so much like your father Kaname he always showed up when I was letting lose some anger, however unlike him you start asking me questions one's that you don't need the answers to, come out Sorata i know your there" Sorata comes into view and i put my sword away waiting for ether Kaname or Sorata to speak.

Sorata is the one to speak first as he says "Kamui i wanted to apologize for saying that you were just like Fuma your nothing like him your cold, merciless towards Vampire's, Humans and alot of other things yes but you didn't kill your sister you didn't kill children you didn't--" Sorata stops speaking when I smile while i pet his head like a proud parent would to a child who is learning for the first time as i say "it's alright to be afraid of me now Sorata your a human who watched his former leader and human friend kill many humans in cold blood yesterday" Sorata gives me a sad yet now knowing smile before he leaves and i turn my gaze towards Kaname who has been silently listening the whole time

Kaname is about to speak when i beat him to the punch as i say calmly with a small amount of gentleness in my voice "Yuki and you are not destined mate's Kaname and the sooner you accept that the sooner you can find your mate and lead a happy life like the one that Juri and Haruka wanted for both you and Yuki even though nether of you were technically their real children both of you being a person whom has lived another life isn't that correct Kotori?" i see Kotori in her youkai-human form walking towards Kaname and i with the true form of the Artemis rod in her clawed hand as she says "now Kamui why are you telling Kaname my real name?" i chuckle nervously at my pack sister and the cold look that she is giving me while Kaname looks between Kotori and i curiously.

After a few more seconds Kotori stops giving me a death glare as she gains a pained look on her face which makes me take a few steps towards her as i say "it's time isn't it?" she nods her head slowly before handing me the scythe form of Artemis which i take into my hands as Kaname says "what are you planning to do to Yuki" a order not a question and one that i completely ignore while i use Artemis to cut the sword of Destiny out of Kotori and two minutes later a bloody sword lays on the ground beside Kotori and i as i hold her in my shaky arms while i say coldly "come out all of you" the nightclass and all of the dragons along with Yoite, Yue, Kakyo and Subaru the four of whom are by me and Kotori in a instant.

Kaname is the who breaks the silence as his eyes glow red while he says coldly "why did you kill my Yuki" i don't respond no i simply stay silent even as Subaru wraps her arms around me as she pets my hair gently as i look at the bloody sword with soulless eyes while Kakyo holds Kotori close with Yue standing by Yoite a few feet away all four of them knowing exactly what i just did.

A familiar female laugh sounds near by and i see the Witch with a smile on her face as she says mockingly "aww what's wrong Kamui i would have thought that you would love that it wasn't Fuma who killed her this time--" the Witch doesn't get to finish her vile words because her wind pipe is between the fangs of my normal youkai-human form and i watch with cold Amber eyes as the Witch chockes on her own blood and Yagari shows up just in time to see me spit the bloody wind pipe out of my mouth before i use the dying Witch's long hair to wipe away her blood from my mouth before i say emotionlessly "your blood tastes like shit but that is to expected from a person like you **_Princess_** your no better than the monster who you were fighting against and i don't have a fuck and a half who it is, I'll kill everyone on this shit planet if they say one more time that Fuma and i are the same, oh and **Princess** if you get into the Life Stream for a second time you had better stay then fuck away from me and mine because i may just kill you twice" the Witch finally dies and one of the Dragons set her corpse on fire.

A sleepy vioce says "what's burning?" i turn my gaze towards Kakyo who is holding a blood stained but fully healed and awake Kotori and i hear a thud so i turn my gaze towards the source only to see Kaname past out cold on the ground and i can't help but to roll my eyes at this and the fact that everyone but four thought that i had killed Kotori who the hell do they think i am Fuma?.

\--?'s pov--

I sense that the time has come for me to make my towards the sword of Destiny's twin blade and begin my plan to destroy this rotting world and i think to myself **[are you waiting for me in there Kamui? don't worry I'll visit you soon]** as i look at the gates of True Cross Academy before vanishing completely leaving only my laughter behind.

Thank you very for reading and please review ;3


	11. Point Of No Return

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Vampire Knight-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to VK and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *"now! "* sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-Place True Cross Academy Time 3;18am-

\--Yue's pov--

I carefully get out of bed making sure that i don't wake my parents up and i pull out one my black feathers then place it on the desk that is in the corner of the room before i leave out the window flying to the main building landing on the tallest part of the top of the large tower right on the ball with my wings slightly folded behind my back, my white wolf ears are alert and my long white wolf's tail is swaying slowly behind me as i think to myself [if the dragons fight them everyone well die again, then master and uncle Kaname's master well destroy this planet] as i try to see though blind cloudy white eyes but all i can do is hold my bamboo flute tightly in my right hand as i listen and wait.

\--time skip four hours later--

\--Kamui's pov--

Today started out very badly First Yue vanishes then Yagari is refusing to help move the human students out of harms away too pissed off because Kakyo killed Zero who kissed Kotori who was already a walking mess due to Yue having gone missing again, and now Kaname is facing off against Rido as i am facing off against Fuma in the forest while my beloved Subaru is giving birth to our youngest son two mouths early!.

It's about two hours into the fight when Fuma manages to cut my left arm clean off my shoulder, i take my sword in my right hand before slashing Fuma across the chest however before everyone almost dies from the two teaming up the sound of a flute rings out loudly making Rido and Fuma stop just shy of killing everyone in favor of heading towards the source of the sound.

Kotori gasps in horror as Fuma and Rido head towards the flute playing Yue who is on the tallest tower of the main building, then before any of us can get to him Yue does something shocking to the dragons and myself he creates a barrier in the form of a crescent moon large enough to cover the whole main building Kotori bangs her fists against the barrier as she says frantically "Yue no!" she has tears going down her cheeks as she and the others try and fail to break Yue's barrier and i think to myself [can this day get any fucking worse?] as i hold my bleeding shoulder where my arm was just a short time ago.

A laugh sounds behind me one that makes both Kakyo and i tense as a male voice says "aww what's wrong big brother Kaien? little brother Adel? can't you save a single child from my new friends?" i turn my red crimson gaze towards the one who said those words and i see a man who could almost pass as Adel NightRoad's twin except his long blonde hair is free from any kind of tie and he wears white clothes instead of black but it's his glowing golden eyes, his long twin fangs and the pair inky black wings that says otherwise.

Kakyo stands beside me while he says coldly "Cain you bastard what have you done!" Cain gains a evil smile as he says in a bored manner "nothing at all i simply gave my two friends some help in the form of my blood, **oh** what's wrong big brother Kaien your shaking like your mother did before she died almost three hundred and eighteen years ago because you failure No.00 could not save her or the other failure No.02's mother, just like your both unable to save that child in the barrier after all what can two failed Crusnik do against my blood that of a true Crusnik like our great father".

Just i did when we were children i push Kakyo behind me out of instinct as i take a step towards Cain as i say darkly though bared fangs " **Crusnik** how i despise that word almost as much as i do life" and it is nether Cain or Kakyo who speaks it is as she walks towards the others with our new born son in a blue blanket in her arms as she says calmly "you can't help Yue but you can help yourself by living in a world you hate if only for me and by destroying that in which you despise, go beloved go and rip the chains of your own design apart and put an end to No.01 Cain and the Crusnik's forever".

The dragons gasp in horror at the fact that i hate this world and Cain glares at Subaru as he says darkly "who are you to tell my big brother Kaien to do anything!" this sends me over the edge and i do something that I've only done once in this life time when i killed those humans as a child and i begin to chuckle a chuckle so dark that it makes darkness lighter then my chuckle as i feel the large pitch black wings slice though the skin of my back spreading out widely while blood and black feathers fly everywhere.

I look at Cain's horrified face with black eyes filled with cold hatred and a bottomless darkness to them as i say emotionlessly "Tell me little brother are you afraid of the dark?" and Cain takes a step away from me as does Kakyo and the others when a dark twisted smile appears on my face and showing off my black fangs as i say "because you've just past the point of no return from the dark so far past it that you can no longer escape **me** ".

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	12. People Change People Not Time

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Vampire Knight-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to VK and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *"now! "* sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-Place True Cross Academy Time unknown-

\--Kamui's pov--

Both Cain and Kakyo have horrified looks on their faces but i simply run my black clawed pointer along the edge of the blade that is at the top of both my wings cutting my finger on the razor sharp metal that i was born with attached to my wings Kaname and the nightclass's eyes all turn red at the scent of my blood while both Cain and Kakyo however take multiple steps farther away from me in opposite directions at the smell of my blood as Cain and Kakyo say together fearfully "Kaien-Kamui you look exactly like our Father!-that bastard! but how?-why? are you like this big brother?".

I chuckle darkly as i walk away from Kakyo and the others in favor of heading towards the rapidly backing away Cain and their is a slightly after echo to my voice as well as a very disappointed teacher or headmaster in my case kind of ring to it as i say " **Surely** you are not truly this incredibly **naive** " Cain glares at me as he all but hiss's out at me as he says dangerously "Shut up!" i tilt my head slightly to the side looking down my nose at Cain though amused black eyes that only prpromise death when paired with the cruel ice cold smile on my face tgen my voice now as cold the hellish snow falling around us as i say "pulled a **fang** did i? although I **fail** to see the reason for your anger all i did was answer a **foolish** question such a **terrible** student are you turning out to be Cain".

Then faster than a single beat of a heart shadow like threads pull Cain towards the bell tower before stringing him up between two of main support beams in the same position that Fuma once had Kotori and me in during our first life before he killed both us, aw yes that all to familiar **Cross** like position that makes the dragons gasp in horror along with Kotori who is shaking when Fuma looks away from his battle with Yue only to see that Cross as he says darkly "Kamui you can't use my killing tactic it's mine!".

I look over my shoulder in a bbored manner at Fuma as i say seriously yet with a dark pride " **yours?** you pulled this trick twice under my name not your own name so that means it belongs to me as the one true Kamui after all who do you think that i am you Fuma?" everyone but Subaru and Yue gasp in horror and shock at my words and the dragons gasp at their true double edge meaning Fuma try's to say something else only for Yue to attack him.

I take this opportunity to fly towards Cain who is bleeding heavily due to trying to escape the threads holding him in place the sound of his pained screams are music to my black fox ears as i bite down hard into the most important vein in Cains throat with my much larger-longer then normal black fangs and Yagari arrives with vampire hunters just in time for them all to see me basically drinking Cains life way as i drink away every ounce of his life's blood out of his body with a single feeling of remorse killing him.

I set Cains corpse on fire with my rain and cloud flames as i fly towards the others and Yagari along with the hunters are about to attack us when they stop completely as the sound of Yue's flute rings out.

\--Yue's pov--

I play my flute stopping everyone who has bad or evil intentions cold in their tracks and even after i stop playing they remain frozen in place as i turn my face towards Fuma as i say calmly "tell me something Master do you believe that even the worst people can change with enough time?" i hear my parents gaap in horror at the fact that Fuma was my master.

Fuma says seriously "yes i do believe that given enough time the worst of people can change hell even i could change but you already knew that didn't you just like i know your blind now aren't my dear Freak?" i nod my head as my answer as i say calmly "No Master your answer is wrong, Yue well always be Freak i can't become something I've never been i well live as Yue and die as Freak i am both of them, i may be blind now however that doesn't mean i am a good person by any means of the word, i still hate this rotting world and i am still the worst kind of person even worse than you Master because you've changed i have not, i can not Change because Time may Change, But it does not Change People, --" i am cut off by Rido's battle cry as he begins rushing towards me intending to kill me.

I feel something wet hit my right cheek and i smell two kinds of blood i sense Fuma is standing in front of me as he says coldly "don't Touch Freak you filthy creature" i hear the shattering of glass the sound that happens when a pure blood vampire is killed, the familiar feel of Fuma's warm hand resting on my left cheek in a gentleness that he rarely ever showed me but he still showed it never the less and i hear it in his pained voice as he says gently "to think that you succeed where Kamui had failed simply from you not being near me for three short months, Yue your right about time it doesn't change people it's people who change people be the change for better or worse" i don't like the sound of my second name coming out of Fuma's lips it doesn't sound familiar to me it doesn't sound like he is speaking to me but to a different person entirely.

Tears of pain go down my cheeks then in a broken tone of voice i say "don't please don't call me Yue Master call me by my name the one that i wouldn't let you change after i became your student, call me by the name my abusive parents master and mistress gave me when they found out about my power over sound waves, Master you have changed, returned to being the man that was my mama's brother and uncle Kamui's best friend--" Fuma cuts my rant off as he says gently "Freak calm down your hyperventilating and your about to go into shock you need to calm down" at the sound of my original name i give a weak smile before i pass out cold having used up all my energy forcing my barrier to disappear and Fuma holds me in his arms.

\--Fuma's pov--

I look sadly at my student the one who changed me back into the man i once was before all of the dragons and Destiny bullshit and i am so thankful that i saved Freak who had unknowingly called to the small amount of good left in me apart that i thought was dead to me but Freak surprised me just two years ago, to the point that just two hours after meeting him in the food store for the first time i saved him from his parents who treated Freak like their personal butler even going as far as to force him to call them master and mistress beating him for the smallest things like being a child or sick or even being seen by other people they refused to let Freak so much as walk into a school let alone learn things that didn't give them any gain of their own.

I am ripped out of my thoughts by Kotori walking towards me with Kakyo and Kamui right behind her i don't make any movement to stop her as she slaps me hard across my face with enough force to make my right cheek bleed i am about to hand Freak over to Kotori only for my hold his unconscious form to tighten as i pull him closer to me when i hear Kakyo say poisonously "let our son go Fuma i won't allow you to take Yue with you so that you can beat him!" white hot rage fills me as i say coldly "What! you think that i am gonna beat Freak? i have never raised my hand to the child or any child I've only done him very minor harm during our training lessons and even then i healed his injuries after words, i am not the evil monster that everyone seems to think me to be --well at least i haven't been since i saved Freak two years ago from two very true monsters who were on a level of evil that even i at my highest point of evil when i killed all of you i never even touched the level of evil it takes to turn one's own child or any child into their personal slave, i am not the Master Freak told you about he only calls me Master because i am a self defense teacher at a fighting school six hours away from here, i am Freak's Master but not that master" i hand Freak over to the now crying Kotori and i turn around ready to leave true cross academy.

Only for Kotori's voice to stop me as she says "big brother wait! don't Leave i want you to stay because if you've really turned back into the kind and caring brother i know and love then please don't Leave, how do you know Yue?" my red eyes look into the honey colored eyes of my sister as i nod my head slowly as i say softly "alright I'll show all of you how Freak and i met and exactly why i sent him here in the first place" i use my power to take everyone into the place in my mind where i keep my memories.

Thank you very for reading and please review ;3


	13. Forgive But Don't Forget

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Vampire Knight-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to VK and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *"now! "* sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-Place True Cross Academy Fuma's mind Time unknown-

\--Fuma's pov--

I stand in the back of the group as everyone watches the large movie theater screen begin to play the memory of mine and Freak's meeting along with a few other memories.

[two years ago]

[place town of white oak local food store time 3;12pm]

[I was only here for some food enough for a month long journey to the next town over and some how i ended up with no food walking a three year old boy dressed as a butter who was carrying more then seven bags of stuff now he is carrying two while i carry the rest as we look towards the house where he said that his master and mistress are kind enough to let him stay at even though Freak is exactly what his name implies he is a Freak i find my light side push father towards the surface of my normally dark being as anger fills me at the fact that someone has forced a child to believe he is a Freak.

As Freak puts the food and items away i sit in front of the people who he is forced to be nothing more than a butter too instead of their child and i simply push a piece of paper towards them as i say coldly "you have two options you sign over guardianship of that child to me or i simply kill you monsters and take the child with me, so which is it going to be life? or death?" they sign almost iinstantly and i put the paper in my coat pocket before i go and get Freak out of this house and away from these people.

it takes me four months to gain Freak's trust to the point he doesn't think that i am going to beat for something as simple as throwing up when he has a 103 fever or him walking into the school where i now teach self defense so that he is able to learn more about the world from people who are not as dark in their views as i myself still am.

And i know that i am not his parent i am only his legal guardian but i still don't know why it hurt me when Freak refused to let me change his name to something that didn't constantly remind the child of his abusive past and i don't know why i care after every fucked up thing I've done in my life why do i still care for the child enough that i wish i could change.

It's been two years since Freak and i have become a sort of strange family of sorts and he has almost completely master his ability of sound as well his moon barrier and i am beginning to run out of things to teach the child he is still to young for me to go all out in our lessons and i didn't care about the world enough before our meeting to be able to teach Freak anything else about it, that only leaves me one option left i need to send him to a boarding school but which one? i almost pass by a poster that i can't help but stop and look at and i plan begins to form as i see the words True Cross Academy accepting new students i take the poster with me.

Freak refuses to look away from the kitchen floor and i am forced to make him look at me as i gently use my hand to make him look at me as i say softly "i know that you don't want to go but think about it child i am unable to teach you the things that you would be able to learn from this school" Freak does something he rarely ever does now days he fly's into my arms crying as he says in a very child like voice that only reminds me of just how young Freak still is even as he says "can't you come learn with me Master you don't know about the world very much ether so can't you come to the school to please?" i want to say yes so badly but i know that i can't and i make the reason why clear to the crying child in my arms.

As i say gently "Freak i can't even set foot within a certain amount of miles away from the outside gates let alone get into a classroom to learn anything without Kamui coming to kill once he knows that i am there i know he remembers his past life along with all of my terrible acts against the dragons, the planet, my sister and Kamui himself, and i don't plan to die anytime soon not until i am sure that you've found a family who isn't any thing like those monster's or anything like myself--" Freak cuts me off as he says seriously "Master isn't like master and mistress you've never beaten Freak into a week long coma you've never broken Freak's legs then forced him to do garden work you've never--" i stop listening to the clearly afraid child's rant in favor of rocking him back and forth in my arms as i sit on the kitchen floor.

While trying to calm him down enough to send Freak to the only school I've decided that is going to be the one to teach him about this cruel rotting world simply because i trust it's Headmaster to keep the child safe while he is under Kamui's own roof and i still can't help but wonder why i care so much.]

\--present place true cross academy time unknown--

\--Fuma's pov-

I feel Kamui's fist hit my left cheek as he says angrily "dammit Fuma i would have let you into the school if you had shown me what i just saw moments ago don't you think that i would have liked to have my best friend back and that if you had been here Yue wouldn't have gotten kidnapped by those dammed humans who made him blind tell me why you thought i would kill you before trying to save you from your self when you clearly have been wanting to be saved".

I grind my teeth in irritation as i say coldly "we both know all to well that i can't escape the past or my actions during our first lives even if i wasn't completely in control of them, let's be honest Kamui would you have really let a man who has done so much evil teach children how to defend themselves in a classroom alone and let that same man learn about the world he still hates? well would you?" Kamui gives me a pained look as he puts his reminding clawed hand on my right shoulder as he says "of course I would have after all it's not like i myself am clean of blood or that i don't hate the world as much if not more so then you do, but do you know what Kotori told me once Fuma? she said everyone needs to be able to forgive but don't forget, now how about we go into my now destroyed office and get you a job as a teacher here?" i don't bother trying to protest as Kotori and Kamui both drag me away from the shell shocked dragons towards the headmaster's office as they talk with Kakyo about making me Freak's blood uncle or something like that.

It's three hours later and i find myself staring at the snow from my new bedroom window as i think to myself [Forgive But Don't Forget hmm] as i place my right hand over the now empty hole that is my left eye socket having given Freak my left eye so that he wouldn't be completely blind and i let a small smirk appear on my face as i begin to plan out my classes for the week for both night and day class students.

Thank you very for reading and please review ;3


	14. Bonus Chapter

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Vampire Knight-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to VK and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 ** **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination****

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *"now! "* sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

Special bonus chapter!

 ** **on with the story****

-Place True Cross Academy Time 12:54pm-

-Fuma's pov-

I sit leaning against a tree watching as Freak plays with some of the children in town with Kamui and Kotori it is strange for me to see him so child like but just because it is strange to me doesn't mean i don't enjoy seeing my student acting his age him now being six years old however the scene is shattered by too two people passing by him only to stop short as the man says nastily "well if isn't Freak i guess that man realized what a freak you were and abandoned you the first chance he got but don't worry you are coming back with us" Freaks red seeing eye widens as he begins to shake heavily at seeing his abusers.

And before they or my siblings can reach him Freak runs to me where i am sitting crying into my chest his breathing becomes worrying to the point i have to rub the child's back in a soothing manner then in a truly dark tone of voice knowing full well that Freak wont fear me for it as i say coldly "well if it isn't the child abusers whom well be six feet over my boots in five seconds" they look angery at my very real threat as they glare at us making Freak flinch harshly burying his face in my chest in much the same manner he does when he has a night-terror the kind one else but me can pull him out of.

My hold on him tights ever so slightly as the woman says sickly sweat "look darling how touching the Freak found someone to fuck him like the whore he is" Kamui and Kotori looks absolutely horrified at the woman's words and the abusers look pissed when i say seriously " **my** child go to Kamui and Kotori now" Freak leaves my hold slowly before flying towards my sister who has her son in her arms in a instant and everyone watches as i stand up slowly before walking towards the trash in front of me my right red eye glowing with evil intent as i say coldly "my my how i am going to very much enjoy breaking your knee cups so nether of you sicko's can not escape" the dragons arrive just in time to hear me say these words and they all gasp in horror which only brows when the abusers screams rip though the crisp fall air.

I tell Freak to come to me with a silent use of my right hand to which he leaves Kotori's arms before coming towards me and i put my slightly blood covered hands on his shoulders while i say gently yet very knowingly "you went to school now it is my turn to make good on our little deal you know what you want to do right?" Freak nods his head a certain light to his eye one that matches the one in my remaining eye like looking into a mirror as a cold smile appears on his face as he touches both of the his abusers right tear stained cheeks as he says cutely "now don't be afraid master, mistress i wont let **my** guardian kill you" they both let out sighs of relief only for everyone but me to gasp in horror.

When the abusers start to scream in pain and blood pours from their eyes, nose and ears as Freak says darkly "however i never i said any thing about him stopping me from killing you especially after saying that **my** guardian fucks me like a whore such a sick mind you own to bad I'm going to shatter it like glass-oh what's this you don't like my gift to you master, mistress to bad for you two this is a gift you cant return or try to beat out of me" at the reminder of the beatings Freak suffered at those monster's hands i want to kill them myself however i well not take this away from him not when i promised Freak that if we ever ran into them at any given time after he started school he would be the one to end them, Sorata has my shirt tightly in his hold as he says angery "you monster how could you turn a child into you!" i look at him like he is stupid while i say harshly "i didn't turn Freak into me he was like this from the start those monster's turned their son into a child who wants to kill them because they beat, tortured, let grown men raped him and treated Freak like their personal slave all because of the fear they have of his power over sound waves which i might add he is currently using to fry their brains" he lets me go in his shock as he looks at Freak sorrowfully as do the others.

Kotori takes my right hand as Freak walks towards us with a great big grin on his face as i hear my sister as she says "you didn't show us all the memories did you big brother was it for Yue's sake or your own?" Freak all but plows into my as he hugs me tightly while i say calmly "nether it was for both of us i refused to break his trust in me by telling or showing the pain Freak carry's to any of you, after he told me the whole truth five months after i become his guardian he asked me not to tell anyone else as it was not any business of theirs, and to get Freak to attend true cross academy i made him a deal if we ever ran across those two i would prevent their escape so he could end them himself originally after he had told me the whole truth i was going to torture then slowly kill them myself but i still had a mentally unstable child to take care of and now here we are" she looks at the joy in her son's eye for a few seconds before she nods her head in understanding.

I watch Freak as he walks between his parents holding their clawed hands in his own as they, Kamui and the other dragons head back to the school and i think to myself [now i see why i care about you so much Freak you aren't just my student your also family] only for me to hear Freak's voice as he says happily "Master! come on you said you would teach me how to cook tonight" i chuckle good naturedly as i begin to walk after my student finding that i well never regret choosing to change for his sake.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3

I felt the need to add a little more to this story hope you liked the bonus chapter.


End file.
